Riku
by DreamWeaver010
Summary: Riku was sick of watching Sora and Kairi kiss. Sick of knowing he wasn’t wanted there. Sick of familiarity, of people, and most especially of romance. So setting out on his own would be logical, right? The perfect end to his torment.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or settings.

------

Riku was sick of watching Sora and Kairi kiss. Sick of knowing he wasn't wanted there. Sick of familiarity, of people, and most especially of romance. So setting out on his own would be logical, right? The perfect end to his torment.

------

Riku: 18

Sora: 17

Kairi: 17

---------

**_Prologue—Three's A Crowd_**

Riku was watching Kairi stretch. Her breathing was labored. Peeking through the door provided cover, but also limited the amount of the room he could see without being caught. The dim light from her lamp cast shadows over the room and her, catching Riku's eye and refusing to let go. She sat up from stretching her legs and he put his hand to the door to push it open.

But he didn't make it.

Sora sat down next to her. He'd been doing push-ups at the other end of the room, Riku guessed, because he had taken his shirt off. Riku sighed to himself. They were in love and there was no place for him there. Three's a crowd. All the more reason to follow through with his plans.

He stood and walked away from the door, regaining control of his thoughts. He was 19 now, fully capable of going out on his own. The Destiny Islands was a huge world. Riku had yet to visit many parts of it. And Sora and Kairi wouldn't be able to track him.

He retreated to his room and pulled the backpack from under his bed. He check to make sure it was all there, then strapped it on. He headed down the stairs and found Kairi's grandmother in the kitchen. Sneaking past her was easy and once he was outside, he smelled the freedom in the air. The sun would set soon, and he decided he'd need to be far enough away so that they wouldn't find his hiding place. He'd be up by dawn and on the move again. Riku headed down into the woods and vanished into the thick overgrowth and tall, stretched-out shadows.


	2. To the City

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or settings.

------

**_Chapter 1—To the City_**

Riku held his map of the Destiny Islands in front of him. There was a city to the north by about four miles, a ranch to the west about eight miles and a wood to the south. He held his compass flat. At the moment, he was facing north-east. Since he's come from the east, he decided not to go that way.

The sun came up over the hills. He stood and watched the colors streaked across the sky. After a moment, the splendor of the sunrise was gone and he turned back to his work. By map and what he thought was his current location, he'd made it about a mile and a half through the forest by the moonlight. It was a good start, but he was still disappointed in himself; he could do better.

Riku folded the map and put it and the compass back into his bag and headed north, toward the city. He had reasoned it was best to use numbers to his advantage and the city surely would have more people than the ranch or woods. He headed down the dirt worn path, down the hill he had been perched on. He had about a mile of woods to go through, a small town, and then a mountainous area. The city was just beyond the mountains.

He walked on, and soon entered the forest-like area. His steps were silent. There were few noises around him, maybe a bird or the cracking of a twig. Riku glanced back over his shoulder and watched as the opening he'd come through was slowly engulfed in the trees.

The feeling of being alone was wonderful.

Sora and Kairi had always followed him around, and now, hearing nothing but the few forest sounds, feeling no eyes on him and a sense of utter stillness, Riku felt at peace. He inhaled the new scents of the land as he walked, noting that if he'd been an artist, this place would have kept him busy for days.

The solo walk down through the forest encouraged him. Riku felt freed. He'd finally made a decision and at last he was feeling free.

An hour later, though, the smell of rain was in the air. Looking back to the tree line behind him, he saw dark clouds gathering. He should have seen them sooner, but hadn't. Riku picked up his pace, deciding to find shelter against the elements in the woods.

------

KingdomHeartsDayDreamer, Oathkeeper123liz456, and CDCSkitzo, thank you all for your reviews! They were much-needed encouragement!


	3. Turn Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or settings.

------

**_Chapter 2—Turn Around_**

Riku emerged from the rock shelter he had found and stood a moment, watching the remaining water drip off the trees and brush. He puzzled for a minute about how to get around so much vegetation without getting wet. The stuff was thick. When he had decided that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere for hours without getting wet, he headed back to the path. His pants were more then a little damp when he found the road again.

He's marked his direction with a stick and a few small rocks in the shape of an arrow since the woods looked nearly alike both ways. He shoved his tennis shoe through the mud to get rid of the marker and headed off.

The new smells of the forest were just as intriguing as the first ones had been when he'd entered the forest for the first time. As he walked, he watched animals—birds, spiders, and a few larger animals—come out from their shelter to explore after the rains.

But his sense of peace and ease was gone. Either the rain had serious rained on his party or something had drastically changed.

He walked on and the feeling of being watched grew. Taking discreet glances to both left and right, he found only the woods. An occasional shadow moved, but it always turned out to be an animal.

Riku spun on his feet to face the opposite way he's been walking.

A shadow of a figure vanished behind a large tree. He _was_ being followed.

Riku turned back around and sprinted away from the shadow. Getting away and being alone—that was his goal. Trying to find out who the figure was would be the exact opposite.

Some ten minutes later, Riku came to a slow, unbelieving halt. The path split, one went left and the other right. Looking behind him, he pulled out his map and stared at it.

There wasn't supposed to be a split in the road. Not right here.

As he realized that the map didn't show a fork in the road, his eyes widened. Riku turned the map on its side. It suddenly didn't make any sense at all. He turned it again and again, but it only confused him more. Sora had always made fun of him for being directionally challenged. Riku had never thought he'd end up in a situation where he depended on knowing where he was.

Something moved behind him. Out in full view stood a cloaked figure, tall with a shadowed face because of a hood. Riku stumbled backwards a bit in surprise. The thing took a step toward him and he turned to run down the right-hand path.

Riku is walking and staring at his map and says to himself, "Okay, take a left." And he walks right. Maybe he ends up back home.

---------------

Guardian Angel21, Yumi Saruwatari, CDCskitzo-13, Timetraveler Janie, thank you all for your reviews! I would like to know if anyone has anything in particular they would like to see happen. I still don't know myself. Thanks,


	4. To the Ranch

**_Chapter 3— To the Ranch_**

Riku collapsed, gasping for the breath he'd lost in running. He was at the..._ ranch_? He'd been headed to the city... the ranch had been in the other direction entirely! He was mad now. He hadn't meant to be so jumpy at all. Blaming it on this being his first time to really be on his own, Riku stood and surveyed the area in front of him.

A windmill to the far left, several barns directly ahead down the dirt road, a stream to the right, and a semi-house looking building, the skies were clear blue with a few spotting clouds, the area that wasn't dirt was thick, green grass. He walked down the path slowly, but with confident strides. _I meant to do this! Yeah, that's it. The ranch is more secluded, therefore safer from Sora and Kairi. Yeah, knew it all along! _

Soon, Riku stood in the center of the little ranch. The next thing he noticed was that it was deserted. That was odd enough, and didn't help with his jumpiness. Maybe if he turned around right now, no one would notice...He started to back up, and then someone screamed. He wanted to run and he wanted to go see who had screamed. He stayed still.

Then another scream, this one more shrilly and high in pitch, pierced the air. Riku took a few steps toward the scream, but then stopped. He must be going insane. Everything was bright and happy-looking. Deserted. And someone—a girl, he was pretty sure—was screaming. What did that mean? He stepped toward where he thought the scream had come from again. He came to the biggest of the four barns and hid on the left side of the open entrance. He peeked around and didn't see anything.

Another scream.

Oh, yeah. It was defiantly coming from inside the barn.

"Die, already! Die! Ahhhhh!"

Riku was taken aback. What was that supposed to mean? What was he supposed to do? This was a murder scene! He couldn't resist the urge to creep into the barn. It was full of hay bales, so he weaved his way around them carefully, watching for the screamer...the murderer... He heard a grumble, something like a curse... Oh, no. I was already done. Someone was dead!

Then he peeked around the bale in front of him and his jaw dropped. Sitting on one of the bales was a girl, playing some kind of handheld video game. She stared angrily at it, pushing the buttons furiously, grunting and grumbling all the while.

Then she looked up, directly at him... and screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU? What do you think you're doing, mister? Huh?" She jumped up and shook a fist in his face. "Answer me!" When Riku didn't answer, she socked him one across the face. Having not expected the blow, he fell backwards, straight to the hay-covered floor. She towered over him.

Riku was frozen, staring up at her. It might have been better if she was dead... that hurt!

----------

**Angel Of Blacksouls, ScrewedupWriterGrl** thank you for your reviews! I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update, but I think I finally know a little bit about how to go about this story! Yay! I would still appreciate any ideas, or anything you all would like to see happen. 


	5. Rain

**_Chapter 4—Rain..._**

"Riku... my name's Riku," He said, struggling back to his feet, his hand up in a cautious manner to keep from being hit again.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked. She seemed to have calmed down and was now standing back, watching him, hands on her hips.

"I was headed to the City... but got turned around."

"The City is to the north. You have to take the left road to get there."

"Yes, I realize that—"

"Are you directionally challenged?"

"NO!"

"Then you must be mentally ill. You couldn't have missed the turn off."

"I am not mentally ill, okay! I just got turned around."

"Well... isn't that obvious?"

"I'll be leaving, now." Riku said, turning on his heel.

"Did a giant creature in a big black robe chase you here?"

"Why would_ I_ run from a big black creature in a robe?"

"I just wondered." She shrugged. "Good luck elsewhere."

"Uh... yeah, thanks."

Riku turned and wove his way back out of the barn. He could see the entrance when there was a ground shaking rumble. Riku emerged to the barn's exit, saw the lighting and watched as rain began to fall, slowly, then heavier.

He eyed the sky wearily.

Riku is walking and staring at his map and says to himself, "Okay, take a left." And he walks right. Maybe he ends up back home.

----------

**Angel Of Blacksouls** and **ScrewedupWriterGrl**, thank you both for your reviews. I would love to make the chapters a little longer, but as I've said, I don't know what I'm writing. This story is also very choppy.


	6. Why Not

**Chapter 5—Why not?**

Riku leaned against the railing of the house on The Ranch, watching the rain fall, a steaming mug of hot cocoa in his hands. It's been pouring for a long time now, nearly four hours and while it often went from heavy to light and back again in a few moments, it had yet to stop for even a second.

Lucia came out from the house, her game still in her hands. She'd been trying to get past whatever had her stumped ever since she'd brought him to the house. The thing Riku was most thankful for was that she had calmed down. Claiming she was normally very level headed and that she didn't often lose her temper, she had smiled sweetly at him. He'd taken it in stride; Lucia had long flowing brown hair and big brown eyes that showed her every emotion. Her features were tranquil and didn't resemble Sora or Kairi in the slightest.

She was actually good company, and that was surprising.

"So..." her voice dragged him from his thoughts. "You're trying to hide out from your home? Cool your heels a while?"

"Yeah... I just got sick of it all."

"You could stay here. Mark and I could use another field hand for harvest season. We'd pay you." Mark was her younger brother. They ran this ranch together.

"Big harvest?"

"Yeah. We bought new land to the west last year, and planted nearly twice as much as we usually do. It will be hard work for everyone when the harvest moon rolls around."

Riku thought about it for a moment. He could stay put for a while, provided it was away from home. He didn't have to drift.

"Do you get a lot of visitors?"

"Not many. To be perfectly honest, you're the first in about two years."

"Two years! How do you live like that?"

"We don't have much of a choice. We produce a major part of The City's food. If we shut down, so do they, and a lot more people live there then here."

"Don't you ever take vacations?"

"Can't. Mark can't handle the load by himself yet."

"...You never told me how old he is...or you for that matter."

"Mark is sixteen. I'm nineteen."

Riku continued to contemplate his situation. Other then the possibility for Sora or Kairi finding him, he couldn't see any reason to leave again right now. And besides, Lucia had just told him that they hadn't had any visitors in TWO years. If that didn't say something, what did?

Of course, he wouldn't stay for very long, maybe just long enough to get some munny, help with the harvest, then he'd head back out again. If he stayed too long, he'd become attached and hate it, like with home.

"Alright, why not?" He extended his hand and Lucia clasped it with hers. Her hand shake was firm.

"Well, then Riku, welcome to The Ranch," she smiled.

------

While this chapter isn't any longer (I'm sorry for those of you who enjoy long chapters!) I do feel like it's more organized and more to my taste then the previous ones. **ScrewedupWriterGrl**, thanks for your review!; your optimistic view is a help.


	7. First Harvest Day

_**Chapter 6—First Harvest Day**_

Riku was sweating already. He wasn't exactly nervous, but he wasn't looking forward to the long day, either. The sun was still low, the glow that it cast over the fields was bright. The field clothes Lucia had given him to wear for the day were itchy. The pants should be shorts, and the short sleeve shirt should be sleeveless.

"It's to protect at least some of your skin," Lucia said as she joined him near the field's edge.

"Beg pardon?"

"The clothes; they're not cut off to protect some of your skin," she said. He looked puzzled. "You're face is an open book.

"Oh,"

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

"You'll be sore tomorrow,"

"I know,"

"You'll probably be tired, too,"

"Yeah, probably,"

"You will most likely loath having to go back out there,"

"Tell me about it; I'm resigned to it right now,"

"You'll also like it,"

"Yeah, I think—Wait a minute! Like it? The sweating or the soreness or the tiredness?"

"All," Lucia said, sitting the basket she carried on her head. She headed south, toward the strawberry patches. She was humming, her straw hat hanging over her shoulders by a ribbon, the basket balanced perfectly so that she didn't have to hold it up there.

"Alright, Riku." Mark said as he stopped beside him. Mark looked to where Lucia had gone. "You want the wheat field, or the vegetable garden?"

"I'll take the garden," Riku said, taking the basket.

"Coward,"

"How many others will be around?"

"Eighteen will be up and about to take orders in a few moments. I think there are ten like you who've been hired for the harvest season. They should be around in the next few hours."

"Okay,"

"See you at lunch break," Mark slapped Riku over the shoulder and headed off to the wheat field. Riku took his time circling one of the larger barns to the garden.

He stopped at the edge. He'd seen part of it when he'd stood on the top of the hill overlooking The Ranch; he'd known it was big. But it was bigger then he had anticipated. That somehow didn't surprise him. Taking in a deep breath, he walked through one of the rows to survey. It took eight minutes to get to the other end. How Lucia and Mark maintained all of this while it was growing, he had no clue. Harvesting was going to be an excruciating and painful experience.

**6 Hours Later**

**High Noon**

Mark watched Riku stumble into the house. He was one of the last field hands to come in. Mark nudged Lucia to get her attention and pointed discreetly to where Riku had collapsed into an open chair. Lucia looked sympathetic. Her face was red and Mark knew she was already tired. Lucia stood and walked to the counter where food was laid out. She grabbed a plate and turned her back to Mark, then took the food-filled plate over to Riku, touching his shoulder so that he opened his eyes. She mumbled something to him and he nodded slightly, then slowly, painfully forced himself to sit up. Mark could see the soreness. Riku as also sun-burnt, despite the protective lotion he'd smeared on that morning.

Riku smiled and said thank you as Lucia handed him the plate. She turned and walked back to the counter and filled a glass with ice water and brought it back for him, sitting it on the wide window seal. Riku took a bite of the piece of chicken. Lucia sat next to him. Riku chuckled slightly, then nodded and said something.

Mark wished the room wasn't so crowded; he would have liked to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, Mark, good start, eh?"

He got slapped on the back. "Pretty good for the first morning,"

"Who's the new boy who's got Lucia's attention?"

"Some drifter she took under her wing," Mark said, still watching them.

"She's bad about that,"

"At least she had good timing, this year,"

"He'll probably leave once harvest is over, though," Mark said. "He's a drifter, that's what Lucia said."

"Maybe he'll stick around; if only for Lucia."

Mark shook his head; he didn't know.

-----------------

This chapter is longer, and I'm very proud that I managed it! ScrewedupWriterGrl, Angel Of Blacksouls (on a side note, I hope you enjoy your new home), and Mizuki hikari, thanks so much for reviewing!


	8. Second Harvest Day

_**Chapter 7—Second Harvest Day**_

Lucia had been right. Riku was sore. He was tired. He hated the thought of going back. But yet he wanted to. They'd only dented the work that needed to be done and he had a distinct sense of needing to continue with the work. To have it finished. He needed the munny, yes, but he also needed to finish for his peace of mind.

He was sun burnt, too. His arms and legs hurt when he moved them and his face was already starting to peel. It was a bad burn overall and he knew tomorrow he might not be able to get up for all the discomfort combined.

"So you do want to go back out there?" Lucia asked. Riku turned to see that she was behind him, leaning on the outer house wall.

"Yes,"

"You do loath the thought of going back, too?"

Riku smiled. "Yes,"

"You're tired," She took slow steps toward him, one for each word.

"Yes,"

"Sore?"

"Oh, yes,"

"Ready?" She stopped next to him.

"Yes,"

"Good. Mark wants the garden today. You have the wheat fields and four farm hands,"

"Joy,"

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

"Don't smile like that," Riku said.

Lucia forced a frown. "You have to smile; it's the only way to survive," she tossed her hat over her shoulders by the ribbon and headed out, but to which field, Riku wasn't sure; she'd headed in the general direction.

Sighing, he shoved off the pole he had been leaning against and found a hatchet. He was the second one to the field. Mark and the others had started at the far end yesterday, chopping the wheat at the bottom and moving toward the main part of The Ranch. It looked like tedious work. He bent to gather his first bunch, his back catching and screaming pain already. The sun-burnt skin cracked as he moved and burned and itched when he started to sweat. The sun climbed high, slowly over the fields. He forced himself to breath slowly, but it didn't do much good. His hands were becoming stiff.

**Six Hours Later**

**High Noon**

Riku was the one to offer Lucia a drink this time. In one way he was glad that he could exchange the offer, but in another his pride was wounded. He'd turned in for break early; it was the reason he was there at the house before her. He hadn't been able to take the pain and itch and burn and slash and crack and pull anymore. So he'd come back. She smiled sympathetically, her eyes shining, not blaming him.

"Would you like me to wrap your hands with some ointment?" Lucia asked.

The offer was temping; the pain was intense, but not limited to his hands. He didn't know how effective a treatment that would be. "Thanks, but let's wait till the work is done for today,"

Lucia nodded her agreement and understanding. Riku smiled and went to bring a plate of food back for her and one for himself as others came in from the fields. The place was soon too noisy to talk.

**Seven Hours Later**

**Near Dusk**

Riku flinched at the pain, but remained silent. Lucia was gentle with the wrapping, but not even a feather's touch could prevent the pain he was feeling. He took it in stride and tried to focus on her hands as they moved. His mind shifted slowly and he began studying her hands. They were beautiful, shapely... but calloused, too. It didn't surprise him. She smiled slightly when she looked up from her work, then turned her attention back. She'd just finished his left hand; smothering ointment on, gently rubbing it in and around to make sure it got everywhere, then wrapped bandages around. She had wrapped it so that he would be able to use his hand tomorrow without having to take them off.

"The bandages will help take the edge off the roughness of the work tomorrow," she said, reading his open-book-face again.

"I know... You're very good at this. Do you have to do it often?"

"Sometimes. Mark has a tendency to overwork himself. He tires to take care of me,"

Riku nodded. He understood that urge to take care of someone... He'd felt like that toward Kairi... for a while... maybe. He shook his head to get rid of the images. His thinking about them only made his need to get away from them worse.

"What's wrong?" Lucia asked.

"Huh? Nothing,"

"You shook your head no,"

"Just a bad thought,"

"Want to talk about it?"

For some strange, bizarre reason, Riku was touched by her offer. He considered telling her, but that would alter their delicate friendship. He didn't want—didn't need—their friendship to change. It was just what he needed now. He closed his eyes... and forced the decision.

"No, but thanks,"

"You're welcome," Lucia had just finished wrapping his right hand in the bandages. She stood up and gathered together the few supplies and walked back inside the house.

Riku watched the sun set by himself.

---------

**ScrewedupWriterGrl** and **Mizuki hikari **thank you two so much for your reviews! Riku's sunburn _is_ bad—he's in a lot of pain. I personally found his situation interesting. This chapter is long, too (I'm not walking around blind anymore!). Please let me know what you think. I'm still open for any ideas.


	9. Goodbye

_**Chapter 8—Goodbye **_

Sighing, Riku looked at the full barns. They were stuffed full of the harvest; he could see the shapes on the inside even with a lack of light. He was up before the sun. For the number of fields and the number of hands he was surprised they'd accomplished the task in only two weeks. He was tired, but it was a good tired. His skin was a darker color now, the burn didn't hardly hurt anymore. He was still sore from using muscles that he hadn't used in a long time, but it only showed him a few more things that still needed work.

When he'd left home, he'd intended to just be a drifter. To just wonder and not have any cares or burdens or responsibilities. But one of the things the harvest week on The Ranch had taught him was that he would feel a little lost without something solid. As long as that solid something was adaptable.

"Riku,"

He turned. Lucia was walking toward him from the ranch house, carrying a piece of paper. She smiled slightly and put it in his hands. It was an envelope.

"It's your pay..." she said. "Thanks for helping." She smiled brightly. "You really did help a lot."

He nodded. "Thanks for the chance."

"I guess...you're gonna leave now?"

"Yup. I'd better get going." He tossed his backpack back up onto his shoulder and turned to head back out to the path that split into however many directions. He'd miss The Ranch. He'd miss the quite calmness of it. But he was ready to leave now. It was time.

"Good-bye, Riku,"

She sounded almost sad and Riku didn't know why. He turned back around, taking back the few steps he'd taken and hugged her. She clung to him for a long second. Her hair smelled like oranges...

Then when they pulled apart, she stood tall, smiling. "Go get 'em."

He smiled, nodded and turned to head up the path out of The Ranch. The rooster crowed as the sun slid up over the horizon.

-------

First off, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got a writer's block for one of my manuscripts and that led to a writer's block for my fan fictions—thus the short chapter. Then I couldn't log on for roughly four days... Xikru, thank you for your review!


	10. The Plan

**_Chapter 9—The Plan  
_**

Riku walked slowly toward The City. He could see it on the horizon already, a bright, busy place. He was going to miss the clam on The Ranch...and the clean air. A small outskirt of a town stretched out in front of him. To his left, the town houses met with woods, though he could hear trees being torn down even now, see the dirt cloud hovering. A huge tree came down just then, shaking the ground violently as it hit. Birds scattered into the sky.

Riku stopped when he heard a gunshot. One of those fleeing birds came to the ground. Then another gunshot erupted, and a second bird fell from the sky.

Closing his eyes, Riku forced himself to walk on, into the town. It was busy. Market Day, he decided. People clamored around stands, shouting bids and announcements. Enticing smells tried to drag him through the crowd, off his path toward the city limits. The smell of fresh bakery bread floating on the air made his mouth water, reminding him of the bread Lucia had made one afternoon.

Colors swirled around him in a flurry. All kinds of bright clothing, rainbow painted stands, walls with children's drawing. The products even were colorful; Riku noted a stand that was selling vegetables. The veggies were such bright colors that he wondered if they were real or ornamental.

He was bumped a couple of times, but not seriously and soon the events had him smiling slightly.

But too soon, the real city loomed around him. He'd walked right out of Market Day festivities into a dirty, grimy street. Water from recent rains gushed along the edge of the sidewalk. Filthy, muddy, grass-filled rain water. The buildings were tall, narrow and cramped, seemingly uncomfortable.

And the people that shoved him as he walked past _really_ shoved him around! That in itself was a good thing, he told himself. People. The one thing The Ranch had lacked—but made up for with its desolate location—was people. Here, he could surely find a job for a couple of weeks without too much problem. Then he'd head out to the woods and rough it.

As he acknowledged his plan in his mind, Riku felt a strange longing for The Ranch...

----------

Lucia sat on the railing on the front porch, a steaming mug of hot cocoa in her hands. She was tired still after the harvest. Winter was coming; the cool air stated that clearly. They would all sit tight until spring, then the planting would begin again.

"You miss him, don't you?" Mark asked, leaning against the door into the house. It started to rain. Clouds had been covering the sky, threatening all day, and now it began to pour.

"No, of course not," Lucia mumbled.

Mark walked, his footsteps echoing almost loudly, to stand beside her perch. "He'll come back."

"I doubt it. If he really intends to stay away from his friends, he'll need to keep moving."

"Speaking of which... Look over yonder."

Lucia turned to see a boy—slightly younger looking the Riku—and a girl walking out of the woods and into The Ranch. They didn't seem to be affected by the rain.

"We're looking for this guy!" the girl said when they were closer to the house. She held up a long piece of paper with a fuzzy picture of Riku on it. "Have you seen him?"

Lucia stared at the picture like she was getting a good look, but really she was wondering if she should tell them the truth or lie for him. One part of her said to lie and the other said to be honest. There was nothing that said Riku was coming back, no reason for her to be loyal to him other then her strange feelings.

"No, I'm sorry, we haven't seen him," she said at length.

The girl, Kairi, looked upset. She turned to her companion. "Sora...what if he's really in trouble?"

"He was big enough to get in it," Sora said. Kairi turned back to Lucia and Mark.

"Thanks,"

Lucia nodded, then they walked away, back out of The Ranch.

"So..." Mark said, his eyes on the two as they turned to head to The City. "Have you rescued him, or only bought him time?"

-----------

Dejected, miserable, gloomy and depressed, Riku collapsed on a step that led up into some building. An entire day searching the city and he was houseless, hungry and jobless. It was raining on top of that! The crowd was becoming a bit much, too. Sure, there were people and he was unlikely to even be found but he couldn't hear himself think. It was always moving, never stopping. His head was spinning just watching the people and cars and bicycles going by him.

"Hey, you!" Riku jumped up, turning around at the horrible screeching voice. "Get off my steps right now! You're in the way!"

The man came down the steps with a broom, waving it in the air like a sword. Riku ran, though he was caught only a few feet from the steps by the crowd, the rain drenching him.

Riku is walking and staring at his map and says to himself, "Okay, take a left." And he walks right. Maybe he ends up back home.

Riku and Lucia do not fall in love, though Lucia's heart gets broken.

-------

**Black Shizuma** and **Angel Of Blacksouls**, thanks for your reviews! I thought it was sad that they separate too, but Riku has no intention of falling in love—it's why he left in the first place. I don't know how this will turn out. Tell me what you all think, okay? Or I just might not continue for lack of ideas.


	11. Home

**_Chapter 10—Home... _**

Sora and Kairi stopped and stared at The City, the crowded, grimy, smelly city. Kairi looked at Sora, then back to the people pushing and shoving through and around each other.

"Riku wouldn't come here... would he?" she asked.

"I don't... I don't know."

"So, should we..."

Sora grimaced. "I don't think we have much of a choice."

-------

Riku saw Sora and Kairi walking down the way into The City before he was shoved by someone from behind. He was then caught in a current in the crowd. It took him toward them. From what he could see over and around the heads and flailing hands, it looked like Sora and Kairi, too, had been caught in a current.

This place was dangerous. Why would Lucia care one wit what happened to these people? They were mean, self-centered, and down right rude. But then again, Lucia was more caring then he was.

The current Riku was caught in shifted, or maybe that shift had already been there and he was just now getting to it. Anyhow, he was shoved away from Kairi and Sora. The noise was so loud and profane that he couldn't hear himself think as the crowd threw him out to the sidewalk, where there were fewer people, but just as much slim and debris. Torn up and tired, he headed for The City's exit.

The Ranch seemed like a good place to go; it was getting dark and was going to rain. His plan was ruined. He was not going to find shelter, food, water or a job in there. Now he needed somewhere familiar to regroup.

Maybe it was time to go home. He was thinking he needed somewhere _familiar_ to go. Maybe the need to get out and away was gone and it would be okay to go home.

He reached the end, where the flows of crowds did not reach, still thinking, but stopped and looked back. Kairi's brightly colored hair stuck out against the darker colors.

Something close to conscience kept him from leaving the city limits. If he was going home, he should get them so they aren't wondering around looking for him when he's where he should be. Still... home already? The adventure had hardly begun.

He couldn't leave the two of them...could he?

------

Lucia watched the gathering storm clouds. Life had suddenly become boring. Riku was gone, and the harvest was done. Mark was out wandering around, but she couldn't leave The Ranch incase something were to happen. Even small little problems would occupy her time for an hour or so every...week, maybe. She was bored. She wanted Riku back.

--------

**Roxas lil sis**, **Angel Of Blacksouls**, and **Black Shizuma **thank you all for your reviews!

If any of you have an opinion, please tell me--Should Riku go home, or to The Ranch?


	12. Following Riku

**_Chapter 11—Following Riku _**

Riku turned and walked away from where Sora and Kairi were trapped in the ever-flowing crowds. They'd be fine; they'd get out; they'd survive. He headed through the outskirts of the town quickly, keeping his head down so as not to be too noticed by the few people who were out. He headed on along the path to The Ranch.

---------

Kairi found the gap in the people before Sora was able to turn back around from being shoved from behind. She took his arm and pulled, almost violently, so that the two collapsed nearly on top of each other on the sidewalk.

"I lost him," Sora said, rubbing his head, as if it hurt. He was obviously dizzy because he couldn't sit still.

"He left the way we came," she said, pointing to the outskirts.

"Can we get there alive?" Sora asked. "This is worse then the Underworld, and that's bad. Where'd I put that Olympus Stone...?" Sora faked a search of his pockets.

Smiling, Kairi pulled him up and together they shoved and dodged through the people to get to the outskirts. There, moving on was easy, except for the growing night. The ground was wet with rain also, and in their haste, they slipped several times. But eventually, they made it out of the outskirts so that they could see the path that led down a long ways and—they couldn't exactly see it but they knew where it was—the place where the path split and led to the woods and The Ranch.

"Let's go. If we have to, we'll stop for the night at that ranch place," Sora said. Kairi nodded and together they meandered along in the growing darkness, shivering against the cold.

---------

Lucia looked up suddenly out of impulse to see a tall figure standing on the hill, glowing in the moonlight.

_Riku._

She put her book down and reached the door in a second. She opened it and caught herself on the railing. He was back.

"Riku?"

He started walking toward her and her heart leapt. He'd come back! That had been what she'd wanted since he'd left—only to see him again. Then she would be able to—_no, not now. Just focus on the fact that he was back,_ she told herself.

Lucia climbed down the few stairs on the porch as Riku came closer to the ranch house. Until then he had been in shadow, but then he stopped in a patch of moonlight.

It wasn't Riku.

-------

**Angel Of Blacksouls**, **Angel-of-Twilight13**, **ScrewedupWriterGrl**, and **Shizuma the Black Schemer** thanks for your reviews and your votes on where Riku should go!


	13. Blooming Romance

**_Chapter 12—Blooming Romance _**

Riku came to a skidding halt when he saw this big black thing on The Ranch, so close to Lucia. He didn't have a clue what it was, but she was petrified. Running, he scooped up a large rock on the ground and when he was close enough, flung it at the thing. It hit it on the back of the head. The thing's hands, cloaked in the black garment, went to the spot where it'd been hit, then whirled around to see Riku.

For the first time, Riku regretted not bringing his sword. But regardless, he stood ready for the fist fight he'd asked for.

The thing ran at him and Riku balled his fists tighter to hit. But it ran right past him. Shocked, Riku swiveled, the adrenaline he'd felt making him dizzy now. The thing ran right up the hill, nearly barreling down Sora and Kairi as they came to a shuttering halt at the top of the hill.

"Well...some fight,"

"Riku,"

Riku turned to see Lucia, standing still. But her eyes gleamed with something, what he didn't know.

"Are you alright?" she asked, stepping towards him. She took his arm and for the first time, Riku realized that there was a gash there.

"That thing..."

"Shh, come inside and let me clean it," she pulled him along gently without waiting for an answer. Riku noticed the other two trailing in behind him. Mark appeared in the hallway and smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd be back," he said.

"Sit," Lucia put Riku in one of the chairs, then rushed off to get something to clean the wound. It was now bleeding quite a bit.

"That's quite a cut, Riku," Sora said, a teasing smile on his face.

"Shut up," Riku mumbled. Mark took the seat next to Riku, his smile somewhat faded.

"Was it that guy in black?"

"Yeah. He ran," Sora said.

Riku nodded. "I saw him when I first came here. He was further back in the woods, though. Who is he?"

"We don't know." Mark said simply. "No one's been able to get close enough to see. He bothers the locals and scares away most new people to the area. That's why Lucia decided to hire you for the harvest; some of ours were afraid to come around."

"How long has he been bothering you?" Kairi asked.

"A few months now. He's sly, I'll give him that. But one of these days, he's not gonna get away,"

"Here we are," Lucia said, coming back into the room. She shooed Mark out of his chair and took it, pulling Riku's gashed arm towards her. She applied alcohol to disinfect it. It burned.

"Mark, why don't you take Riku's friends to the spare bedrooms? They probably need to rest,"

"Yeah, thanks," Sora said. "I'm Sora, by the way,"

"And I'm Kairi,"

"It's nice to meet you both," Lucia said, though her focus was on cleaning Riku's cut.

"Come on," Mark said, motioning the two to follow him. They left Lucia and Riku alone in the barely light living room.

"I could swear that thing didn't touch me," Riku said softly after a second.

"You weren't bleeding before, so it must have," Lucia concluded.

"I guess, but still...Someone's gotta chase him off,"

"You?" Lucia asked, looking up as she wrapped gauze around his arm.

He nodded. "Sora and Kairi, too."

"You're ready to go home, then?"

Riku looked away from her, out the window. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't know what this whole thing has been about, but it was fun."

Riku looked back to her as she turned to put the supplies back into the bucket she'd carried them out in. Her hair fell over her face so that it was in shadow, but her hands trembled as she tossed the things in. Riku reached out on impulse and caught one of her hands. She looked up.

There were tears in her eyes, emotion, fear, anger maybe.

A strange sensation swam through him, one he could not put a name to. Riku leaned forward, toward her, and pressed his lips to hers. She was still, not moving, not breathing, until he pulled her into his arms. He pressed harder and then she moved, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders while she wiggled closer.

Riku held her, relishing the fact that she hadn't screamed or hit him. Then, after a long and breath- taking minute, he pulled away and she let him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Riku stood.

"I'm tired," he mumbled.

Lucia nodded, her eyes still dazzled, maybe a little disappointed. She led him to a room.

--------

You all reviewed so quickly this chapter! That was is so cool! **Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 luve..., Angel Of Blacksouls, Angel-of-Twilight13**** and Black Shizuma**, thanks so much for your reviews.

I'm sure at this point that all of you have figured that the story is coming to a close. But I have been considering a sequel. The next chapter, #13, is the last one. After you've read the ending, please tell me if you'd like to see a sequel.


	14. Off Once Again

_**Chapter13—Off Once Again**_

The more he thought about it, the more his mind was made up. That shadow creature had to go; there was just nothing else to it. The guy—thing—was dangerous and like Mark had said, he was scaring away newcomers to the area; that had to be stopped. Riku knew first hand what harvest was like and he knew that Mark and Lucia needed all the help they could get around that time of year.

He, Sora and Kairi could take care of the thing.

Riku left his bedroom silently. It was still early and he didn't want to wake anyone. Sora's door was two down from his. Riku pressed his ear to it and heard two distinct voices.

He went in. Their conversation stopped and Kairi and Sora both looked up at him. They were sitting on the bed, facing each other.

"I've been thinking..." Riku said, closing the door back and sitting down next to them. "That shadow thing has to go."

Kairi nodded. "We were just talking about it."

"Yeah, so you up to it?" Sora asked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

"What about Lucia?" Kairi asked.

"What about her?" Riku asked defensively.

"Are you sure you want to leave her?" Sora asked.

Riku stared at them both for a moment. "There's nothing between us," he said. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. There was something, not much, but something. He wouldn't have kissed her last night if there wasn't.

"Oh, okay," Kairi said.

"But that still leaves why you left home in the first place," Sora said.

"You of all people should understand that, Sora. Boredom..."

"Whatever," Sora said, closing his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If that's how you wanna fool yourself, that's fine,"

"Wait just one—"

"So we agree to get rid of the shadow guy?" Kairi jumped in.

"Yeah," Sora said.

Riku let the comment go, but he didn't forget it. He wasn't fooling himself. He just wasn't.

Sora, Kairi and Riku politely refused the breakfast Lucia and Mark had offered when they'd gotten up. Sora had declared that they were going to get rid of the shadow thing and Mark had whistled. Lucia had turned to Riku, a strange look in her eyes and asked if it was true. He'd nodded yes.

She'd masked her face with appreciation after a second, but that one second was all it took. Was he fooling himself? Her eyes had gleamed with emotion: longing, an already started loneliness, and pain. How could he do that to her?

No. He was helping her. He had to believe that.

Still, he couldn't quite find the strength to move to race with Sora and Kairi up the hill. He stood instead next to Lucia, looking at her blankly, thinking much too hard.

"Come on, Riku," Sora said, standing at the top of the hill, waving his arm. "We've got work to do."

Riku took a deep breath and forced himself out of his trance and smiled for Lucia. "I guess this is goodbye."

Lucia forced back tears and forced up a smile. "Goodbye, Riku," she said softly.

"Goodbye, Lucia," he mumbled back, taking slow steps away from her, letting his hand slid off of hers. Lucia reached her arm out so that she could hold his hand a second longer, then he was out of reach. He took four more steps back then stopped.

He stared at her for a moment, some strange feeling blooming inside him. Then he abruptly turned and ran to join Sora and Kairi, and the three ran back into the woods. Riku didn't look back, not out of fear or sadness, but simply because.

He and Lucia would meet again.

-----

This is the last chapter. I've left it vague and open in the case that I do decide on a squeal. If not, then, well, we're all left to wonder. Sad, but good in a way. Now, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: **CDCSkitzo, JOUNINBAKA, KingdomHeartsDayDreamer, Kawaii-Chibi-Naruto, Yumi Saruwatari, Timetraveler Janie, Angel Of Blacksouls, ScrewedupWriterGrl, Mizuki hikari, Black Shizuma, broken kunai, Angel-of-Twilight13, Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 luve..., DemonGal19, K.K. Tori or none, a random idiot, Twighlight-Teen, Cheekie Excel, Green-Day27, the-light-shines-within, Lucy, and ****Not aGeisha Gurl** You all are the best; thank you so much for reviewing! I would also like to thank those of you who have only read the story.

NOW! For those of you who would like to see a sequel, here is an excerpt. Keep in mind that there might not be one, though. Please tell me if you want to see one.

**Excerpt:**

Riku stood on the hill that overlooked The Ranch, his heart sinking. He knew it had been too easy, not enough to it. The Ranch was burning. One of the barns was already to the ground, melted into blackish char. Flames licked at the others that still half stood.

The Ranch was vacant. Lucia was gone.

_--DreamWeaver010_

------

_**Please see my profile page for Riku 2: The Hunt for Love!**_


End file.
